Como eu no seu coração
by Dani Potter
Summary: Lily está confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Tiago está certo do que ele deseja e quer. E em meio a tantas lembranças um simples poema será o início de uma grande história.


Fic Feita para o segundo challenge T/L do fórum aliança 3 Vassouras, ganhadora do 1º lugar!

* * *

**Como eu no seu coração.**

**Por Dani Potter.**

_"Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you"_

**If I ain't got You – Alicia Keys**

* * *

Lá estava eu, caminhando solitariamente. Vagando por corredores tão frios como as almas dos sonserinos. E por quê não como minha alma? Eu não sentia nem ao mesmo ânimo.

Há semanas que eu me vira prensada contra a parede por meus sentimentos e finalmente, baixando a guarda eu dissera "Touché! Vocês me pegaram!". Entretanto nada disso era algo fácil com o que se acostumar.

Pensar em coisas com as quais eu repugnava a menos de um mês não faz com que eu me sinta a vontade. Não quero que ninguém saiba; não gostaria de saber; meu desejo era apenas ser uma larva dentro do seu casulo e apenas quando pronta saindo para voar.

Voar para longe dele. Para longe de Tiago Potter.

Fechei os olhos, encostando a testa na parede gelada, as mãos apoiadas ao lado na mesma pedra fria. Meu corpo parecia fraquejar mais do que nunca a menção de Potter.

Minhas pernas sempre firmes, minhas expressões sempre prontas, minha raiva tão comum, o senso tão solidário, todos que outrora viriam ao meu socorro berrando em sirenes os defeitos de Tiago simplesmente fugiam ou se acuavam diante dessa confusão em minha cabeça.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e espessos e retirei uma "chiquinha" do bolso prendendo-os no alto da cabeça num rabo de cavalo. Respirei fundo, pensando o por que ainda me importava, e pondo as mãos no bolso voltei a trilhar o caminho.

Onde estavam meus pensamentos mesmo?

Tristemente lembrei-me. Naquele moreno de óculos, cabelos desgrenhados e sorriso maroto. Suspirei quase sentindo vontade de berrar para o mundo um pedido de socorro. O que tanto consumia para me atrair para Tiago? Não entendia...não conseguia entender...

Olhei para as minhas botas de cano médio e quase sorri me lembrando do primeiro dia de aula, era como se tudo voltasse a ser apenas o primeiro dia...Tão fácil...Tão simples...

* * *

_Estava sentada numa cadeira na última fileira da aula de transfiguração, sabia da exigência de Mcgonagall, os boatos corriam a solta pela escola, e como novata naquele mundo se sentia acuada e achara melhor sentar o mais longe da mestra que possível._

_Tamborilava os dedos no tablado da mesa, apoiada pelo cotovelo e segurando a cabeça. Um movimento ao meu lado retirou meus devaneios e espiei para ver que um garoto magricela, de cabelos desarrumados e óculos redondos estava sentado ao meu lado._

_Remexi-me inquieta sobre a cadeira. Nunca me sentira muito a vontade com garotos. Estava sempre gaguejando, ficando vermelha, perdendo as palavras, não gostava da maneira com que mexiam comigo. Ele não poderia ir embora?_

_Olhei para ele de canto de olho e o vi sorrir. Virei-me depressa, sentindo o rosto em brasas. _

_- Diabos...- murmurei fraquinho._

_Ouvi-o rir ao meu lado e não agüentei a audácia, me virando rapidamente. Eu não falava que garotos conseguiam mexer comigo?_

_- O que foi hein? – sibilei baixinho, furiosa. Ele riu mais uma vez._

_- Nada. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Você é divertida._

_Senti a ardência na face e o calor subindo pelo colo. Aquele garotinho não sabia com quem estava mexendo._

_- Escute aqui – apontei meu dedo para ele, autoritária. – Eu não sou palhaça, então pare de curtir com a minha cara._

_Assisti-o virar para frente e também mantive minha pose, olhando e prestando atenção nas palavras da Diretora da minha casa enquanto ela dava sua aula. _

_Já esquecera do garoto ao meu lado quando Mcgonagall virou-se para escrever no quadro e eu peguei minha pena dentro da mochila e tratei de anotar os passos num pergaminho. Ele sorriu para mim, mas eu apenas ignorei._

_- Não fique brava comigo. – ele não ia começar de novo, não é?_

_Dei de ombros e ele continuou, como se meu gesto fosse incentivo._

_- Aliás, meu nome é Tiago. Tiago Potter._

_Respirei fundo, mas não deixei de escrever para responder._

_- Lílian Evans. – levantei meus olhos para olhar o que devia anotar e voltei-me novamente para o pergaminho. – Agora...Poderíamos prestar atenção na aula?_

_Ele soltou uma risadinha e não pude me impedir de pensar o quanto garotos eram idiotas._

_- Ok. – ele concordou, ainda sorrindo.- Hum... Só uma coisa._

_- O quê? – indaguei, olhando-o de lado._

_- Bela bota, Lily. – disse piscando._

_Senti o calor subindo e meu rosto avermelhando enquanto voltava as anotações. Ele ainda sorria._

_Como alguém podia sorrir tanto? Mal imaginaria eu que essa seria uma dúvida eterna._

* * *

Perdida em pensamentos só fui notar que estava a porta do salão principal quando as vozes barulhentas e estrepitas dos marotos alcançaram meus ouvidos. Levantei os olhos e o canto da minha boca se curvou.

Observei Tiago galantear com uma pequena garota da Lufa-Lufa e levantar os olhos para mim. Quase senti meus instintos berrarem "se afaste", mas tudo que pude fazer foi dar a volta e sentar-me à mesa.

O resto foi apenas conseqüência. Uma conseqüência que acontecia todos os dias. Entretanto eles não dançavam nem distribuíam panfletos a toda hora, fora isso, era a mesma coisa.

Suspirei e encarei o prato com ovos a minha frente. Sabia que Tiago estava a minha frente fuzilando minha cabeça baixa. E _isso_ era algo que realmente incomodava.

* * *

Nos levantamos com estardalhaço enquanto Sirius cantava enchendo o salão com a potência de sua voz e chamava a atenção de todos.

Rindo gostosamente nós três subimos na mesa da grifinória, anunciando como se fosse algum evento do século:

- Amanhã! Nós, os Marotos, estaremos fazendo um show em Hogsmeade! – anunciou Sirius.

Gritos e cochichos maravilhados podiam ser ouvidos.

- Nada que seja um grande show, mas estaremos divertindo os clientes do três vassouras!

Mais suspiros vieram com a declaração do maroto de cabelos castanhos.

- Qualquer dúvida e apelo nós estaremos aí para dar todo apoio a quem precisar! – anunciei com minha voz galante.

Os "ahhh's" e "ohhh's" aumentaram consideravelmente.

- Então, APAREÇAM! – finalizou Rabicho, mas para seu descontentamento, ninguém se manifestou alardemente.

Pulamos para fora da mesa distribuindo os panfletos magicamente enfeitiçados onde nós quatro piscávamos para a pessoa que nos olhasse. Saí caminhando e distribuindo charmosamente entre as garotas.

Enquanto entregava mais um panfleto a uma garota loira e bonitinha da Lufa-lufa usando todo o meu galanteio senti que olhos me analisavam com cuidado. Levantei minha cabeça e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar Lílian Evans parada a porta, me encarando e parecendo estranha.

Esquecendo que deveria entregar os panfletos dirigi-me diretamente até onde a ruiva havia se sentado à mesa da grifinória e encarei seus cabelos como se fossem algo realmente importante.

Ela odiava ser observada intensamente. Odiava que alguém fitasse seu nariz, cabelo, pernas, rosto ou qualquer parte de seu corpo como se procurasse por defeitos. Eu sabia disso desde a vez que ela quase me mandara a china por tê-la olhada por minutos a fio num vestido preto básico, mas que a deixava encantadora.

Sentei-me a sua frente no lado oposto da mesa e continuei a encar�-la. Alguns minutos depois ela levantou seus olhos para mim e não pude divisar nenhuma emoção.

A raiva que tanto esperava ter dentro dos orbes verdes não existia. Era quase como se apenas a dúvida estivesse ali. Supondo que sua voz fosse sair fria eu estranhei o tom calmo e cansado que se pronunciou dos lábios rosados de Lily.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Convid�-la para sair? – arrisquei, testando seu humor.

- Muito engraçado. – Lily torceu o rosto numa careta. – Diga logo, Potter! Minha paciência tem limites!

Ri, extasiado. Era como se provoc�-la fizesse reacender algo lá dentro.

- Venha ao nosso show amanhã. – estendi o panfleto espalhafato até o lado de seu prato de cereal, enquanto me levantava. – Vai ser divertido.

- Nos seus sonhos que eu estarei lá... – resmungou e eu parei uma última vez antes de ir embora.

- Se eu pudesse fazer meus sonhos virarem realidade não seria apenas no show que você estaria. – disse maroto, piscando um olho.

Antes de ir embora depois da minha pequena piadinha a vi enrubescer e enfezar-se.

Nada a agradava. Existia algum ponto pelo qual pudesse pegíla de jeito, invadindo a verdadeira face por trás da monitora certinha?

Pensei nisso a tarde toda. E certamente não descobri nada.

* * *

Os sons estavam prontos, todos nós estávamos vestidos e prontos para subir no palco. Nossas calças de couro coladas as coxas destacavam algo que eu não sabia existir em mim. E até mesmo podia jurar que os garotos estivessem aceitáveis.

Sorrindo nós avançamos pelo pequeno palco montado dentro do três vassouras, que estava ampliado magicamente esta tarde, e nos posicionamos. Pedro na bateria, Remo no teclado, eu no baixo e Sirius no vocal.

A espera das garotas, e garotos também, era palpável. Algumas tinham pôsteres, outras apenas a boa vontade e algumas já haviam jogado uma calcinha aos meus pés. Esperava que não passasse disso.

Nos entreolhamos uma última vez e levei meus dedos ao alto formando um três para então contar regressivamente: 3!...2!...1!...SHOW!

Quando o som do baixo soou pelas caixas de som mesclada a voz de Sirius, o teclado de Remo e a batera de Pedro eu soube que aquele show seria inesquecível. Deixei minha voz guiar o segundo plano entusiasticamente. As garotas berravam.

Sorri maroto e ainda guiando o show vasculhei meus olhos pelo aposento sem procurar alguém específico, mas meu inconsciente procurava por uma cabeça ruiva. Fechei a primeira música com a última partitura do baixo estremecendo o bar.

Entretanto eu não me sentia completo. Ela não viera. Mesmo sabendo os 99 de chance de isto acontecer eu ainda esperava.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos eu voltei até com todo o meu ardor. Afinal, o show tinha de continuar, pensei sorrindo.

* * *

- Você não foi.

A minha voz sussurrada preencheu o canto vazio da biblioteca com um eco e ela apenas levantou os olhos da leitura para me analisar para em seguida voltar-se às linhas complexas.

Bufei, irritado. Fazia três dias que o show acontecera e eu procurava por Lily desde então. Nas aulas era impossível abord�-la e nos outros momentos ou ela evaporava ou limitava-se a um "Estou ocupada, Potter. Importa-se?" e partia.

- Não me faça de bobo, Lily. – disse retirando o grosso exemplar de sua mão, fechando e pondo de lado na mesa. – Pronto. Eu e você.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, pronta para a mesma guerra de sempre. Eu apenas devolvi o olhar com diversão.

- O que você quer?

- Conversar. Não é óbvio?

- Não. – rolei os olhos. – Sobre o que, especificamente?

- Você está fugindo de mim! – foi a vez dela rolar os olhos. – Vamos l� Lily! Por que não foi ao show?

- É EVANS, Potter! – exaltou-se. - E não fui porque tenho mais coisas a fazer que beijar os pés de vossa senhoria.

Batia as mãos na mesa, irritando-me realmente.

- Custa entender que eu apenas queria a sua companhia l�?

- Não. Você queria que eu fosse um troféu em sua parede! – ela abriu os braços e riu, sarcástica. – Você queria que eu me entregasse a você como uma vadia! Vá sonhando, Potter!

Observei-a levantar revoltada e sumir entre as estantes repletas de livros da biblioteca. Escorei minhas costas no assento da poltrona e retirei os óculos com calma pondo-os em cima da mesa.

- AH, Lily... – resmunguei massageando as têmporas.

Ela sempre interpretava tudo errado, distorcido, parecia ter o dom para isso. Abri meus olhos e peguei os óculos recolocando-os. Foi então que eu percebi que ela esquecera o livro que estava lendo em cima da mesa.

Curiosamente puxei o grosso exemplar para perto e abri na página que ela estava lendo. Um pergaminho estava no meio das páginas com uma caligrafia meio borrada em certos pontos.

Deixando o livro sobre a mesa peguei o pergaminho com a pequena anotação para ler e a cada linha meus sentidos pediam um socorro para acreditar no que lia. Era...Um _poema._ _Lily_ escrevia poemas.

Poemas de _amor._

Guardei o pequeno pergaminho de volta nas páginas amareladas e me levantei rapidamente saindo pelas portas duplas dos santuários dos livros. Alguma coisa naquele poema não se encaixava.

Por quem Lily estaria apaixonada? O que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo? As perguntas pipocavam em minha mente e eu precisava achar aquela ruivinha o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_Estava frio. Congelante, na verdade. Mais ainda assim eu conseguia caminhar lentamente, arrumando o cachecol para proteger mais o nariz, a rajada de vento do corredor atingindo meu corpo esguio com uma força incrível._

_As luvas em minhas mãos faziam meu tato tão aguçado parecer apenas algo descartável enquanto eu segurava uma pequena rosa por entre os dedos. Meus olhos estavam apertados por de baixo da franja ruiva que caía sobre os olhos._

_Parei, irritada, e retirei com impaciência aquilo do rosto. Há dias eu tivera a 'excelente' idéia de aderir uma pequena franja lateral, fora meu pior erro._

_A cada passo dado a dita cuja caía sobre um olho, remexia fazendo cócegas ou simplesmente atrapalhava por necessitar de cuidado especial na saída do banho. Eu nunca possuíra paciência para os cabelos, exatamente por isso ou eles estavam presos em rabo de cavalos ou em tranças. E com uma franja para cuidar eu devia admitir que não era mais tão simples acordar ao amanhecer._

_Seguindo meu caminho eu soltei um pequeno berro quando alguém me jogou contra a parede tapando a minha boca e pressionando seu corpo contra a mim, fazendo-nos entrar na sala mais próxima._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – berrei, as mãos na cintura, os olhos presos em Tiago Potter, ofegante, a minha frente. _

_- Salvando você de um feitiço. – ele postou as mãos no joelho, respirando com dificuldade. – E tentando não me matar no meio do duelo de Sirius e Bellatrix._

_Rolei os olhos e me aproximei cautelosamente. Ele parecia não estar bem. Tocando seu ombro com delicadeza eu o guiei até a primeira classe para que pudesse se sentar._

_- O que você sente? – perguntei procurando algum vestígio de costela quebrada ou algo assim. Ele não respondeu, os olhos fixos em mim com espanto. – Potter?_

_Seus olhos pareciam desfocados, presos em meu rosto como alguma força magnética. Incomodava-me tanta atenção, irritava, mas respirei fundo cutucando um canto delicado onde eu achava que estava fraturado. Ele soltou um berro agudo._

_- Isso doeu, Lily! – resmungou, massageando o ponto. – Por que você apertou?_

_- Para você acordar, Potter! Estava te chamando a horas!_

_Ele abriu um sorriso prepotente e se inclinou para frente, eu me inclinei para trás._

_- Me chamando? Para quê? – cutuquei novamente a costela e ele gemeu. – Quer parar?_

_- Está quebrada. – constatei o ignorando. – Quer que eu cure?_

_Quando levantei meus olhos para ele senti algo subir por dentro de mim como se fosse mais do que um simples frisson. Ele sorria calmamente, o brilho nos olhos castanhos evidenciado e a minha rosa branca em frente ao rosto._

_Pisquei e tateei pela varinha no bolso. Encontrei-a e novamente encarei Potter na mesma posição._

_- Chega de brincadeirinhas! – ralhei, me aproximando para tirar-lhe a rosa. – Deixe-me curar sua costela._

_Quando finalmente me aproximei Tiago beijou a rosa e pôs na mesa ao seu lado, descendo da classe. Recuei, amuada, mas ele continuou me seguindo até batermos na mesa do lado oposto._

_Ele não sorria, eu não sorria, mas algo naqueles olhos parecia hipnotizar. Talvez o modo terno com que me encaravam._

_- Po-Potter...- minha voz tremeu e eu quase me bati por isso._

_- Shhh..._

_Ele pôs seus dedos sobre meus lábios e trilhou um caminho até minha bochecha e cabelos, arrepiante. Meus olhos fechados temiam abrir-se para escapar aquilo por entre os dedos e encarar que eu estava com alguém que eu odiava, mas não podia negar que fazia minhas pernas bambearem naquele momento._

_"Ele é Tiago Potter" lembrou a vozinha em minha cabeça e senti que uma quentura raivosa subia em mim. "Você o odeia... Ele está abusando de você..."._

_Com a única força que me restava eu empurrei Tiago e corri até a janela, apoiando-me no parapeito e respirando fundo. Parecia que eu havia corrido uma maratona._

_- Lily?_

_Aquele tom doce me fez levantar os olhos e encarar os campos branquinhos pela neve lá fora. A escuridão do céu era acizentada e fria, mas o frio parecia não me atingir mais._

_- Lily...Olhe para mim..._

_Fechei os olhos e tinha consciência de que ele estava se aproximando calmamente. Meus pensamentos trabalhavam furiosamente. _

_- Lil...- ele tocou meu ombro, senti meus músculos enrijeceram enquanto ele fazia eu me voltar para ele. – Olhe..._

_Rendendo-me aos apelos do moreno olhei a minha volta e o meu espanto não foi pequeno. As paredes da sala de feitiços estavam cobertas por eras e trepadeiras verdes e vistosas com flores coloridas brotando em diversos pontos. O chão parecia uma linda grama recém molhada pelo orvalho da manhã._

_Um pequeno sorriu brotou em meus lábios. Virei-me para Tiago._

_- Que belo feitiço, hein? – ele riu, negando com a cabeça. – Então...?_

_Dando de ombros ele passou por mim para sentar-se novamente numa das classes. Aproximei-me ficando escorada na mesa ao lado dele._

_- Lembra logo no segundo ano quando nós chegamos a uma aula de feitiços e o professor Flitwick estava retirando estas mesmas ervas e distribuindo as flores por entre as mesas? – assenti, lembrando da engraçada cena. – Pois é, ele também comentou algo "Esse jovem amor de hoje..." fazendo alusão aos casais que vem aqui. Acho que a sala é enfeitiçada para isso._

_Ri baixinho, pensando no quanto Tiago sabia dos segredos do castelo. Levantei meus olhos para ele e o peguei me observando atentamente. Senti meu rosto enrubescer. _

_Ele desceu da mesa e aproximou seu corpo do meu, não pude recuar. Estava encurralada. Respirei fundo._

_Lentamente Tiago pegou minhas mãos entre as deles com delicadeza e levou até seus lábios, beijando ternamente. Abri minha boca para questionar, mas não consegui fazer nada além de parecer um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca fora d'água. Ele levou minhas mãos para seu tórax e deu mais um passo, nossos corpos agora a milímetros._

_Soltando minhas mãos por alguns segundos o vi pegar a varinha e murmurar algumas palavras, no minuto seguinte uma melodiosa música tocava e nossas roupas haviam sido trocadas por pesados espécimes antigos. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim._

_Aceitei e Tiago puxou-me para perto de si, nossos corpos quase colados. Deixei minha cabeça repousar em seu ombro e ficamos nos embalando pelos sons calmos do piano que via de algum lugar desconhecido._

_Senti quando ele apertou-me mais contra seus braços e gemeu de dor. Foi quando a lembrança da sua costela fraturada me veio à cabeça. Afastando ele para longe o puxei pela mão, pondo-o novamente sentado._

_- Tire a camisa. – pedi baixinho, enrubescendo. – Preciso curar isso antes que piore._

_- Você não precisa. – Tiago comentou enquanto retirava a parte de cima da roupa com dificuldade. – Além do que, não é nada demais._

_- Cale a boca, Potter. – resmunguei e ele sorriu achando graça da situação._

_Peguei minha varinha e passei a murmurar os feitiços de cura que havia aprendido, com cautela e atenção, para não machucílo ainda mais. Desenhei círculos diversas vezes sobre o mesmo local, os lábios murmurando tão baixo que não se podia ouvir. Seu olhar sobre mim._

_Finalizei a tarefa e olhei novamente para seu rosto com um pequeno sorriso, ele apenas estendeu-o mais. Sorria tão lindamente..._

_- Bem, eu tenho de ir. – disse, procurando fugir dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira._

_- Não. – disse ele me segurando pela mão e me puxando para si. – Fique..._

_Aspirei profundamente e senti o cheiro cítrico de Tiago envolvendo meu corpo como um manto. Tinha consciência de que minhas mãos estavam espalmadas naquele peito frio e nu e que ele esquentava a minha cintura com seus braços a envolvendo prontamente._

_Lentamente ele começou a girar mais uma vez comigo em seus braços, mas agora uma de suas mãos brincava com o meu cabelo, retirando minha chiquinha e soltando-os ao vento. Admirei-o._

_Nossos olhos se encontraram e foi como se não pudéssemos mais retirílos um do outro. Ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, podia sentir seu hálito quente próximo a mim._

_Umedeci os lábios, sentia como se aquele fosse meu primeiro beijo mesmo não sendo. A atmosfera era mágica, as flores e verdes na parede davam um ar medieval. Meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, minhas mãos trêmulas envolveram o rosto de Tiago que se aproximava e tomava meus lábios nos dele._

_Nosso primeiro contato um com o outro pareceu medroso, receoso, mas logo foi se tornando delicado, doce. Uma de minhas mãos escorregou para o cabelo rebelde e fino e a outro se fixou na nuca, fazendo círculos com os dedos._

_Ele segurou com a mão a minha cintura e com a outra brincava com mexas soltas do meu cabelo. O beijo se intensificando, uma brisa passando por nós como magia ao redor. Sentia como se flutuasse ao som da música, dançando lentamente._

_Tiago afastou-se um pouco e abri meus olhos para encarar o castanho feliz dos dele. Sorri, mas foi como se algo berrasse que aquilo não era certo._

_"Você não o odeia?"_

_Como um choque elétrico eu me afastei de Tiago, a mágica se quebrando, a música parecendo ressonar estranhamente enquanto me dirigia até a porta._

_- Lily... – chamou._

_Virei-me para olhar aquela cara desolada, mas em seguida saí novamente pelos corredores frios. A rosa branca que trouxera em minhas mãos jazida esquecida em cima da mesa._

* * *

A vista dos pátios do colégio banhado pela lua era interessante. A floresta proibida parecia envolver-se ainda mais no manto do mistério, os animais eram vistos através de suas sombras e as árvores balançavam numa dança rítmica.

Estiquei minhas pernas enquanto escorava a cabeça no vidro frio. Estava cansada, fugir de mim mesma era algo duro e pesado demais. Sabia que sentia algo por Tiago, mas não sabia o que. E tinha medo do quanto isso me machucasse.

Um barulho do buraco do retrato retirou-me dos meus devaneios e assisti Tiago adentrar no salão vasculhando os olhos procurando por alguém. Quando seus olhos pararam em mim eu soube que ele encontrara quem queria e era isso que eu tanto temia.

Engoli em seco e o observei se aproximar sentando na poltrona de frente ao parapeito da janela no qual estava sentada. Desviei meus olhos dele e ouvi o relógio badalar anunciando meia noite. O horário não poderia ser mais propício para não sermos interrompidos.

- Olhe para mim, Lily. – pediu e fixei meu olhar ainda mais nos campos escuros através da janela.

Percebi que ele se irritara com a minha teimosia quando se levantou, atirando-se no tapete em frente a lareira. Respirei aliviada, achando que ele me deixaria em paz, mas sua próxima fala me deixou com um nó na garganta.

- _De onde veio?_ – a voz de Tiago era rouca e clara, não deixando dúvidas de que ele sabia o que estava falando.

Senti meu coração parar por alguns segundos, minha boca secando, o medo evidente em meus olhos que se fixavam nas costas do moreno de frente para a lareira.

- _De um sonho...- _respondi, a voz embargada e baixa, mas suficientemente alta para ele ouvir.

Ele sabia do poema, do meu temido poema.

- _O que traz?_ – continuou, agora mais confiante.

Pus minhas pernas para fora do parapeito, balançando-as no ar. Os versos cruzando a minha cabeça.

- _Coração partido._ – respondi.

Ele escorou-se no sof�, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Meus olhos guiavam todos os seus movimentos.

- _O que lamentas?_

Fechei os olhos e uma lembrança cruzou as minhas pálpebras como se fosse realidade.

O sorriso de minha colega de quarto. A sua voz alegre enquanto anunciava. O motivo precioso de tudo: Tiago Potter.

- _A-amor__ perdido_...- gaguejei, o choro preso na garganta.

_- Por que choras?_

Sua voz sincera e preocupada pareceu diluir minhas dúvidas e era como se tudo houvesse se tornado claro como nunca fora.

- _Porque_ - fiz uma pausa, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo livremente pelo meu rosto. _-...amo._

Ele remexeu-se, irrequieto. Nesse momento eu já estava de pé, observando-o logo atrás do sofá.

_- Por que amas?_

- _Porque sou humano_...- respondi.

Sorri lembrando de dias atrás quando Tiago brincara com Sirius sobre a 'mulher de ferro' e o seu amigo respondera 'Você está falando de Lily, não é mesmo?'; Era engraçado como as pessoas julgavam-me pela personalidade forte.

- _O que acha_? – ele parecia realmente interessado, por mais que soubesse a resposta.

- _Espinhos._

Fechei os olhos e lembrei de como doía vê-lo sorrir para outra, abraçar outra...Mais uma lágrima escorregou pela minha bochecha.

- _Este alguém gosta de você?_

- _Não sei..._

A sinceridade do poema estava incomodando. Por que algo tão simples conseguia mexer tanto?

- _Por que não pergunta?_

Não sabia o que ele fazia porque meus olhos continuavam cerrados, mas o barulho me dera a impressão de ele estava de pé, me encarando.

- _Porque tenho medo._

Suspiramos no mesmo ritmo.

- _Quem é?_ – perguntou com expectativa.

- _Não posso dizer..._ – minha voz estava falha e medrosa.

- _Por quê?–_ indagou e, agora, ele realmente estava ansioso.

Um silêncio instalou-se no local. Minha garganta novamente seca, minhas lágrimas escorrendo sem eu ter vontade de limp�-las, a sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Abri meus olhos e me virei, encarando-o.

- _Porque esse alguém é você_. – finalizei, a voz num murmúrio, meus olhos verdes nos seus castanhos brilhosos.

Tiago abriu o maior sorriso que eu já vira na minha vida e me abraçou forte, fazendo com minhas defesas desabassem por completo. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

Quando nos separamos, eu dei alguns passos para trás e esperei a manifestação do moreno.

- Quer namorar comigo, Lil? – sua voz tinha um tom infantil como se acabasse de receber um grande pirulito.

Sorri medrosamente e apertei suas mãos com força.

- E-eu...Eu não posso, Tiago. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Por que?

- Preciso de um tempo...para pensar...para tentar entender nós dois...

Ele sorriu e me abraçou mais um pouco antes de encarar meus olhos dizendo.

- Tudo bem. – eu limpei minhas lágrimas. – Mas tente, o.k.?

Sorri fracamente e afastei-me um pouco, mas ainda segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Eu prometo tentar.

Ele sorriu e iniciei minha subida para os dormitórios, mas parei no meio ao ouvir sua voz novamente.

- É como eu no seu coração.

Virei-me para ele, a dúvida presente em minha expressão.

- O quê?

- O poema. – ele sorriu. – É como eu no seu coração: Simples, mas eternamente sincero.

Sorri novamente e continuei a subir as escadas sem olhar para trás, mas com a certeza de que Tiago me observaria até sumir.

**N/A:** Uma short que eu realmente gostei de quase toda, mas como sempre existem aquelas eternas partes que você não gosta. :P Abaixo o poema inteiro que é citado na fic. Eu não sei o autor, se alguém souber, me avise, por favor.

E se vocês gostaram deixem reviews, ok? Isso é muito importante para mim! ;) Bjinhos.

**Poema:**

"De onde veio? De um sonho.  
O que traz? Coração partido.  
O que lamentas? Amor perdido.  
Por que choras? Porque amo.  
Por que amas? Por que sou humano.  
O que acha? Espinhos.  
Este alguém gosta de você? Não sei.  
Por que não pergunta? Porque tenho medo.  
Quem é? Não posso dizer.  
Por quê? Porque esse alguém é você."

**Autor Desconhecido.**


End file.
